headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Witchcraft XI: Sisters in Blood
| running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Witchcraft X: Mistress of the Craft | followed by = Witchcraft XII: In the Lair of the Serpent }} Witchcraft XI: Sisters in Blood is an American low-budget horror film of the witchcraft and Satanism genres. It is the eleventh installment in the ''Witchcraft'' film series, which comprises sixteen movies in total, making it one of the longest-running horror movie franchises of all time. The film was written and directed by Ron Ford. It was produced by Cinema Epoch and released direct-to-video through Vista Street Entertainment on May 9th, 2000. The premise of the movie involves three college students who mistakenly awaken the spirits of three centuries-old witches as part of their drama class. The witches take possession of the students and attempt open a gateway to Hell to release their master - the demon Abaddon. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "It's best to keep EVIL in the family". * Witchcraft XI and Witchcraft XI: Sisters in Blood (2000) both redirect to this page. * Production on this film commenced and was completed in May of 1999. * Witchcraft XI: Sisters in Blood was shot on-location in Los Angeles, California. * There are a total of twenty-two credited cast members in this film. * Writer and director Ron Ford also makes a cameo appearance in the movie as a coroner. He is uncredited in the film in this capacity. * Actor Don Scribner is credited as Don Donason in this film. * Actor Joseph Haggerty is credited as Joseph P. Haggerty in this film. * Actor Vinnie Bilancio is credited as Vincent Bilancio in this film. * Actor David Alan Graf is credited as David Allan Graf in this film. * Actress Heather Branch is credited as Heather B. Haines in this film. * Actor Richie Brand is credited as Richard Brand in this film. * This is Stephanie Beaton's eleventh horror film as an actress. * Reference is made to Abaddon in this film. In the Hebrew religion, Abaddon is an angel of the abyss - the realm of the dead known as Sheol. He is often associated with swarms of locusts and is referred to as the Destroyer. In this series, Abaddon is a demon and Satan's general. * Lucy Lutz and Detective Garner are recurring character in the series, and have also appeared in the ninth and tenth installments of the franchise. External Links * * Witchcraft XI: Sisters in Blood at Wikipedia * * References California | Cemetery | College | Detective | Eye injuries | Female topless nudity | Ghosts | Homosexuality | Human sacrifice | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Los Angeles Police Department | Mystic text | Nun | Occult | Possession | Priest | Rape | Ritualism | Satan | Satanism | Warlocks | Witchcraft | Witches ----